The Other Half: Never Quite Discussed
by musingsofnobody
Summary: Dude, Brooke's the other half! Rated K for now.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Okaaaaayyy! I know, I shouldn't be doing this, but I am. Okay. I had this thing on my mind the moment I heard Nathan say "Brooke's the other half." And well, yeah. Here it is. Don't hate me.

**The Other Half: Never Quite Discussed  
Another Dream Comes True**

She hears a knock on the door. She checks the time surprised to find out that someone is knocking that early. It surprised her even more when she saw who was at the other side of the door. "Lucas?"

"Hey Brooke, can I talk to you for a sec.?" He gives her a wry smile, and then came in when the brunette had told him to.

"What's the emergency?" She asks in her usual raspy voice. He could still very well remember how he used to wake up to it.

"You know how I told you about the Ravens being turned into a movie?" He tells her and she nods. "Well, it's sealed. I signed the contract last night." He tells her happily, and she shares the same expression he had last night when he signed his name on the paper.

"Oh my God! Congratulations Luke!" She shrieks and she couldn't help but pull him into a hug. He's happy to finally see a smiling face for once. Unlike Peyton who didn't seem happy at all last night.

He couldn't remember the last time she had hugged him because she was happy. "Thanks." He tells her with a smile, yet refusing to meet her eyes.

"Okay, your book just got turned into a movie, what's wrong now?" She noticed his resigned expression about it. She thinks he should be jumping in joy with her, but he's not.

"It's Peyton." He sighs. He hasn't told anyone mostly because he wants to keep it to himself, but when Brooke asked him, it just felt wrong to not tell her.

"Okay, sit. What about Peyton?" She asks worriedly as she sat across him.

"She's just been weird about this whole thing, you know? At first she was all for it, then last night, I don't know, I just felt like she didn't want me to go through with it." He explains as his eyes were focused on the floor. Brooke finds it weird too.

"I'll talk to her about it." She smiles and he lifts his eyes, hoping the brunette will find something about it. "Now get your lucky ass up, and tell everyone you'll have a celebration."

"Wait, I'm going to have a celebration?" Brooke's mind is going fast forward mode again. Lucas finds it funny.

"Well, yeah! I mean, your book just got turned into a movie, for God's sake!" Her eyes widened. Maybe she couldn't believe Lucas wouldn't want a celebration. "Tell everyone to meet up tomorrow night at Tric."

"I…but Peyton…" He's hesitant at first, but when Brooke eyed him, he knew he wouldn't be able to say no. "Fine, I'll tell everyone."

"Good. Now get out of here. I'll talk to Peyton for you." She smiles at him as she let him out of the door. Brooke Davis has a party to plan, but before that, she needs to talk to a certain blonde.

-

He rings the doorbell. He's at Nathan's and Haley's now. "I'll get it." Jamie jumps down from her seat then rushes towards the door.

"James Lucas Scott! What did I tell you about getting the door?!" Haley shouts after him, then follows. The boy had already opened it, and had let Lucas in.

"Relax Hales. It's just me." He says as he picks his nephew up. "Hey Nate." He nods off to his brother when he sees him.

"What's up?" Nathan was the one to ask. Lucas let Jamie down and displayed a grin on his face.

"Well, the Ravens is going to be a movie." He simply says, and Haley's lips forms an 'o' in amazement.

"Awesome." Jamie says and to that, Lucas could only nod.

"Congratulations!" Haley jumped then went to hug her best friend. She's truly happy for him.

"Congratulations man." Nate replies, smiling to Lucas. He patted his back, he's proud of him.

"That, and I'm supposed to tell you to be at Tric tomorrow night." He tells them and Haley's eyebrows raised.

"Tric? Why?"

"Apparently, Brooke told me I'm celebrating." He lets out a sigh at first, but then his lips easily turns into a smile.

"Same old Brooke." Haley muses, and then nods.

"We'll be there." Nathan adds and with that, Lucas leaves.

-

She ascends the stairs of what is known now as Red Bedroom Records. She knew Peyton could do it. After all, just like what the book said, she's bound for greatness. "Knock, knock." She says, taking a peek into Peyton's office.

"Brooke?" She's surprised to see the brunette there. "What are you doing here?" She asks, getting up from her seat. She felt relieved to see her, she didn't know why, she just did.

"Are you busy?" She smiles to her, and when the blonde shakes her head no, Brooke takes a seat. "What do you think about Lucas book turning into a movie?" Peyton looked completely off guard and it worries Brooke a little. "He came by this morning. Isn't it awesome?" She says excitedly, but the blonde is yet to reflect her excitement.

"I guess." She simply answers, and Brooke thinks something is definitely wrong. "it's just a lot of things get lost in translation, you know?" She explains, yet that isn't the real reason why she's acting weird.

"Oh my God. Are you aware that Lucas worried about the same reason as you?" Brooke found it funny, it just showed how the two are so much a like. That saddened her a bit, but she shakes away that feeling immediately.

"Really?" Peyton couldn't help but stifle a laugh. She and Lucas are so much a like.

"Well yeah, when he came to the store yesterday, he said the exact same thing. Are you sure you don't share the same brain?" She laughs, and Peyton laughs with her.

"He told you how weird I was being, didn't he?" Peyton asks out of the blue that it left Brooke no choice to admit that Lucas really did.

"Yeah, he's worried that you don't like the idea of the book getting turned into a movie." She explains in her silly tone and Peyton could only nod. It's not really that, but the reason as to why it's getting turned into a movie.

"I'm sorry for worrying you too." She apologizes, and she doesn't know why. It's not like she owes Brooke an explanation anyway. She guesses it's guilt, it's about not telling her the truth.

"Ok, don't go all emo on me now." She cocks an eyebrow at her, offering her a reassuring smile. "Plus that's not the only reason I'm here."

Brooke's always had the ability to make you temporarily forget about your problems, and for that Peyton is thankful. "Okay, what other things do you have in mind?"

"We need to plan a party. You know, for Lucas, he needs a celebration." Brooke tells her, and Peyton realizes the brunette can only make her forget so much.

"A celebration, huh?" She says, not too thrilled about it.

"Oh, come on P. Sawyer. This is Lucas we're talking about. Light up a little!" Brooke teases and Peyton's eyes could only grow bigger.

"Well we might need more help." She finally says, and for a moment, she tries to forget her current worries. Everything will just have to wait.

-

The next morning, he couldn't be more thankful for Brooke. He and Peyton talked, and apparently, the blonde woman was just worried that things might get lost in translation. Once again, he rang the door bell.

"Lucas." Brooke was the one to open the door, then letting him in. Sam's eating breakfast by the counter, and she looked curiously at him.

"Why are you always here?" The teenage girl asks, and both Brooke and Lucas could only raise their brows.

"Lucas, this is Sam. Sam, this is Lucas." Brooke introduced and carried on. "So is Leyton land ok now?" She asks and Lucas nods.

"Yeah, I really appreciate it." Lucas says, finding himself scratching the back of his head. He always did that when he got nervous, or embarrassed.

"Please, I hardly said anything." Brooke replied then went to the counter with Sam. "Breakfast?" She offers.

He says no at first, but then Brooke spoke again. "Really? I've never seen you turn down French Toast before." She muses and he could only laugh.

"Just because you made it." He says and Brooke scowls at him. It was Sam's turn to butt in.

"It's actually pretty good." She says, then getting up from her seat and grabbing her bag. "Who knew, right?" She adds, and then she was off.

Lucas laughed at the girl's words, while Brooke still had that scowl on her face. "For your information, I did manage to learn how to cook, and Sam did say it's pretty good, even though she had to insult me after." She explains and Lucas only nods.

"Fine. I actually haven't had breakfast yet." He tells her, and then she serves him one on a plate.

"By the way, Peyton and I decided your party will be Halloween themed." She tells him as he has his mouth full, and his eyes grew big.

-

"Awesome! Momma, can I come? Can I? Can I?" Jamie jump in place as he tugged on Haley's pants.

"Okay, you can come!" She replies just as excitedly, as Jamie ran off to his room thinking of his costume already.

When Jamie was gone, she turned to Lucas once again. "A costume party? Seriously?!"

"Hey, it was not my idea! Brooke just asked me to spread the word. Don't shoot the messenger." His hands were up in surrender.

"I can't believe Peyton agreed to this, crazy girls." Haley shook her head. She's reminded of the Halloween party back in high school. It wasn't really a pleasant memory to her.

His phone rings, and he was utterly thankful. "I have to get this." Haley shooed him away. "Hello?"

"Lucas Scott?" A voice quite familiar to him said. He couldn't remember whose it is though.

"This is he. Who's this?" He replies as his eyebrows furrow still trying to remember who the voice belonged to.

"It's Julian. The movie producer." It finally hits him. That's right. It's Julian.

"Oh. Hey." He replies back, curious as to why he's calling him.

"I just wanted to talk to you about the details of the movie, maybe tonight?" He hears him say, and he hesitates to mention the party to him, but he does.

"Actually, I have a party to go to. My party actually, you could come if you want." Just out of hospitality that he invites him over.

"So you're celebrating? Nice. Sure, where is it?" Julian seems more interested than he should be, but Lucas shakes that feeling off.

"It's at a bar in town named Tric. It's a costume party." Once again he hesitates to go into details, but he does anyway.

"A costume party?" He could hear him stifle a laugh at the other end of the line. He laughs to himself too.

"Not my idea. Brooke Davis and Peyton Sawyer are to blame." He joked. He's starting to like the guy. He didn't really seem fond of him during their first meeting.

"I see. I'll see you." Julian replies and with that he shuts phone off.

"Who was that?" Haley walks back in the living room with him, a glass of orange juice in hand.

"That's the movie producer I was telling you about. I invited him to the party." He tells her and Haley just nods.

"I'm looking forward to meeting him. He's a nice guy, right?" She asks, worried that he might turn out to be an ass, which she doesn't need especially when Jamie's going to be there too.

"He's okay." Lucas replies with a smile on his face.

-

Do you want me to continue? Or do I have to pile this up along with my other unfinished stories? Review! Review!

By the way, for those reading DTE, I'm almost done with the next chapter. I'm just having a little problem with the time frame. I feel like the story is moving too slow, so I'll just fix that, then you'll get your update.

Anyway, please tell me what you think about this. And then, since Lucas' book is going to be made into a movie, you could also make suggestion on who's going to play the characters (besides the ones mentioned on the show).

That's it. Now, hit that cute purple button already! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Surprised? Lol. Btw, I just read that James and Sophia are really together! Imagine that! I was hoping Chopia would get back together, but since I don't think that's ever going to happen, I'm just so happy that she's with James. Haha. Anyways, on to the update. Thank You's are at the bottom.

**The Other Half: Never Quite Discussed  
It's A Halloween Party**

"That outfit looks awfully familiar." Haley who had just walked in on her store said. Jamie was right behind her.

"Well it is. It's the same one I had during high school." Brooke replies and continued working on the dress she was just working on. "Well, minus the feathers."

Jamie who ran around the store then came to ask her. "Who are you going to be Aunt Brooke?" He says, looking to the dress the brunette is holding.

"I'll be the beautiful devil." Brooke replies and Haley just rolled her eyes.

"Isn't the devil a guy?" Jamie asks once again and both Haley and Brooke smile at him.

"I'll be the devil's wife then." She says, pinching the little guy's nose. "Who are you going to be?" She returns the question.

He spins around, still with his red cape. "I'm going to be Dracula." He replies. Brooke then turns to Haley.

"I guess you won't be zombie bride then?" Haley once again rolled her eyes. That party years ago wasn't really a good memory for her.

-

"Ball!" He shouted as soon as he saw his brother dribbling across the court. Nathan passed him the ball and he immediately took a shot. Without another sound, the ball went swooshing through the net.

"How about I play you, and if I win, you get me out of _your_ party." Nathan suggested and started dribbling.

"First of all, I didn't know it was going to be a costume party, second of all, I'm not going to let you leave me there alone, and third of all, do you really think you can beat me?" Lucas taunted and started to be on defense position.

Nathan shook his head and started dribbling towards the court. "Do you know that Jamie's so excited he couldn't stop talking about it?" He says as he drives to the ring. Effortlessly, he sinks the ball in. "And by the way, I can definitely beat you."

They both smiled cockily at each other. It was approximately seven years ago when they had first faced each other in the very same court. "Have I told you that I invited the producer to _my_ party?" Lucas say and when Nathan doesn't say anything, he continues. "Well I did. I just hope he doesn't laugh his ass off later when he sees us in our silly costumes."

"Who are you going to be anyway?" Nathan asks already knowing the character he'll be playing.

"I don't know, I told Peyton it'd be cool if we went as a Halloween couple, you know, zombie bride and groom, but she's not so happy about it." He explains, not thrilled to talk about it.

"Isn't the whole costume party their idea?" Nathan asks but not really surprised about Peyton who could careless about a costume party.

"Apparently, Brooke's the one who thought about it, and she just kind off went with it." Lucas explained, a smile crossing his lips.

"Same old Brooke." Nathan too shook his head. That makes sense.

"Do you have any suggestions?" Lucas asked walking over to one of the benches.

"Suggestions? I barely have ideas of my own. In fact, if not for Jamie, I probably won't have a costume until now." Nathan replied, still dribbling the ball.

"Why, who are you playing?" Lucas asked once again as he now took a seat on one of the benches.

"Dracula Sr." Nathan replied with a cocky smile, and then shot the ball into the hoop. The ball, once again, went in.

"Nice."

-

The place is already blasting with music. On such short notice, Brooke didn't think a lot of people would come. "The place is starting to fill up." She tells Mouth who sat beside her dressed as Jack The Reaper.

"You haven't lost your touch Brooke Davis. People still love going to your parties." Mouth yelled back to her and she nodded in agreement. Luckily, Owen wasn't the bartender for tonight.

"Look, there's Milli." Brooke pointed, and Mouth took that as his cue to approach his girlfriend.

"I'll see you later Brooke." He says, and when the brunette nods he walks towards Milli's direction.

The others came next. Skills who's dressed as a policeman came with Deb who came as a sexy nurse. _So tacky_, Brooke thought. She then eye's Lucas who to her surprise was dressed as Jack Sparrow.

"Oh my God, Luke! You look hot!" She couldn't help but say. After all, Johnny Depp had been her lifetime fantasy.

"You're only saying that because you love Johnny Depp." Lucas replies when he's close enough for her to hear.

"True." She smiles at him and he returns it with a laugh. "At least it's good to know your fashion sense improved, so much better than Tommy Lee." She jokes and Lucas finds himself shaking his head.

"Well some of us do improve. Unlike _you_, on the other hand, if my memory serves me well, that's exactly the same costume you wore back in high school, well, minus the feathers." He muses and Brooke just nods. She's surprised that he remembers.

"Well the devil definitely doesn't get old." She tells him and once again, they share a laugh. "Where's Peyton?" She asks, noticing the blonde's absence.

"She's running late. Something about the label, I think?" Lucas explains, not too happy to talk about it. Brooke just smiles at him sympathetically then lights up when she saw Nathan and the rest arrive.

"Look! There they are." Brooke says, pointing to the Scott family. Nathan had Jamie in his arms, while Haley looked less than happy about her dress. That doesn't mean she doesn't look beautiful though.

Lucas and Brooke both approached them both laughing making Haley more paranoid than she already is. "I already know, ok? I look silly." She says, careful with her words.

"Let me guess, Nathan's Dracula Sr., Jamie's Dracula Jr., and Haley's…" Brooke's voice trailed off when she couldn't think of what to call Haley.

"Lady Dracula." Lucas finished for her and the brunette just nodded in agreement. "And you don't look silly Hales." He added, and once again, he and Brooke started to laugh.

"Then why are you two laughing?" Haley said once again, this time both Nathan and Jamie laughed too.

"It's because of that pout on your face. Come on Hales, it's a party, don't pout." Nathan teased as he slightly nudged his wife. With that, the pout on her face went away.

-

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Peyton Sawyer herself." He says, obviously in an attempt to piss her off. The smirk on his face always does that.

"Julian, what are you doing here?" She asks as panic began to take over her body. The same feeling she had when she found out it was him producing Lucas' movie.

"Lucas invited me. Didn't he tell you?" He says inching closer to her. So close, Peyton could feel his breath on her lips.

"Get away from me!" She shouts as she pushed him back and he stumbled on his feet. Luckily, he didn't fall.

His smirk just got wider. "Don't be mad, I haven't done anything _yet_." He says, and he begins to walk up the stairs. Peyton couldn't help feel more helpless at that moment. Why is she so afraid, it happened so long ago, and she and Lucas were broken up. Right?

-

Lucas sighted Julian arrive. Luckily, his hood was off, because if it was on, there's no way he would've recognized the guy. "You're dressed as Jack Sparrow?" Julian laughed then looked at Lucas from head to toe.

"At least I didn't come as Merlin the Magician." He replies, referring to Julian's costume. They shook hands and Lucas invited him over to where his other friends are.

"Hey guys, I'd like you to meet Julian. Julian, this is the gang." He simply says, not bothering to introduce the others one by one. Brooke on the other hand, has other things on her mind.

"Brooke Davis, pleased to meet you." She says, and then extending her hand.

"Julian Baker. You're a very beautiful devil." He compliments and Brooke smiles her dimpled smile. Lucas rolled his eyes. Apparently, he doesn't like the idea of Julian flirting with his friends.

"Nathan Scott." Nathan speaks next as he raised a hand, then wrapped on around Haley then spoke again. "And this is my wife, Haley."

Jamie who sat between them spoke too. "I'm their son. James Lucas Scott." He says, and Haley just smiles at the guy.

The cycle goes round until all of them are able to introduce themselves. Haley then notices Peyton's absence once again. "Have you called Peyton?" Haley asks out of the blue catching everyone's attention.

"I did. She said she's on her way." Lucas replied and smiled to Haley. Julian then took this as his cue to tell everyone about his little run in with the blonde earlier.

"Actually, I saw her on my way up here." He tells them all and he gets questioning looks. "She's by the stairs when I came in." He adds and everyone nods.

"I'll just go check on her." Lucas says as he immediately leaves to look for his fiancée.

-

"Hey Brooke, look who just came in." Haley told the brunette then pointed to one direction. Brooke followed her gaze and she wasn't happy with what she saw.

"He is so not dressed as the devil!" She says in disgust and Haley couldn't help but stifle a laugh. Mad Brooke is slightly funny.

"Oh yes he is. I guess that makes him your husband then?" Haley whispered on the brunette's ear and Brooke couldn't be more irritated. Infuriated, she made her way to the bar and ordered a drink.

"Hey Brooke, Haley told me where to find you." He says, and he knows he's the last person the brunette wants to talk to.

"That traitor!" She slightly yells, looking for Haley in the crowd. Unfortunately, she didn't see her. "What do you want?" She asks madly at him.

"Look, I know I messed up, but is there anyway you could forgive me?" He says and Brooke almost forgives him, but she has other plans.

"You know what Owen? If you really want my forgiveness, you should've thought about coming as the devil first!" She says then walks out on him. She so doesn't want him to be her husband for the night.

-

"Peyt." He called out when she saw her blankly staring from a far. "Hey, is something wrong?" He asks again as he inched closer to her. She didn't seem to have heard him the first time.

She's completely surprised to see him there. "Lucas. No, nothing's wrong. Come on, let's go in." She says as she drags him in, refusing to go in a dramatic talk with him.

"Nathan! Haley!" She called out to the two as she dragged Lucas behind her. She's smiling now, and none of the troubled mood she was in earlier could be seen. Lucas however, knew better.

This time, Brooke's already on stage announcing about his book getting turned in to a movie. "Just recently, my good friend Lucas Scott, had his book turned into a movie!" Brooke shares and mostly everyone on the party cheered.

"To Lucas Scott!" Someone from the crowd raised his glass and everyone followed for a toast. "To Lucas Scott!" Everyone cheered and suddenly, Lucas forgot about Peyton's condition earlier. Tonight is his night, he's supposed to enjoy it.

-

Lucas left their table to approach Julian. He figured it was just right that he be the one to approach the guy. "Hey." He says, getting his attention.

"Oh hey." He replies back, downing a shot in his hands.

"So can we talk about the details, or do you want to reschedule?" He jokes and he sees Julian shake his head.

"No, no. Now's fine." He says as he tried to swallow his drink. "Where do I begin, let me see. Oh right, the company just released a statement about your book being turned into a movie." He shares and Lucas just nods.

"Basically, we'll just need to get more feedback, you know on what people would like to see or hoping to see and then we'll start from there." He continues and Lucas gets confused about it for a while.

"What do you mean you need feedback?" He asks, trying to clear some things up.

"Basically, once a book gets turned into a movie, focusing on every detail would make the outcome really long. The feedback is where we find out where we are supposed to focus on the movie." He explained and Lucas doesn't look too happy about it.

"Wouldn't that mislead viewers from the real story of the book?" He asks, quite apprehensive already. He knew he should've read the conditions first, but it's too late for that now.

"Not really, the essence of the book will still be there, only, we'll focus on what would make the viewers happy, because let's face it, if you make something people don't want, no one's going to watch it, and we don't want that." Julian explains and he understands.

"Right." He replies and he thinks having the book made into a move isn't as good as it sounds anymore.

"But don't worry; all of the characters in the book will be in the movie. Some ideas might get cut, but that's really inevitable." Julian explains and he forces himself to understand.

"Who are you casting?" He asks, trying to not think about what will be the outcome and just focusing on who'll be giving life to his characters.

"We haven't started the auditions yet. Maybe in a week or two, we will. And if you have people you recommend, you can tell them to go to the audition." Julian says and Lucas had no other choice but to nod.

"Is that all?" He asks and Julian slightly nods.

"Don't worry yourself too much. This could be good. Sometimes movies give life to the part of the story the writer, or everybody for that matter, failed to focus on." Julian smiles to him as he pats on his back. That didn't make him feel any better though.

* * *

**theduckone - **First of all, thanks for reading and reviewing. I hope you stay with this story until it gets finished.

**Choc79 - Thanks **for reviewing. You'll find out soon where this leads. :)

**bjames238 – **Mia as Haley would totally rock on the singing part. If that's gonna happen though, who's gonna be Nathan?

**Brucas10 – **Me too! I'm like, Brooke's the other half?! Coz all this time, all they kept on saying was the book was about Peyton. Gahh. I'm so sick of it.

**Princesakarlita411 –** I'm so glad you liked it. Thanks for reviewing.

**B. Davis – **I'm not sure if I'll be able to write it as good as the real writers do though. The only reason they suck is because they're writing it as Leyton and that's totally WRONG! Lol. I hope you continue reading this.

**PreppyTigger23 – **Yeah. I've been meaning to do it for some time now, and Nathan's line really did it. All they do is focus on Peyton. Peyton here, peyton there, I'm so sick of it. I don't know why I continue watching anyway, probably because of Brooke and Jamie. :)

**b r u c a s . b r a c h e l** - it's so weird! I keep on editing the chapter so your name gets displayed but as soon as I save it, it disappears again! I don't know why that happens but I just want you to know I'm also acknowledging you for the review. And yeah, I'm keeping this story. :) Sorry I had to type it that way, it's the only way it'll be seen.

Okay, that's it! I'll be working on the next one, along with the update for DTE. It shouldn't take long. For those reading "What Does It Take For You To Open Your Eyes," I'm having a little trouble continuing with it, but I'm trying.

Anyway, I'd love to hear what you have to say. Review please! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Here's another update. Read on. Thank you's are at the bottom. I'm so close to having DTE updated!

**The Other Half: Never Quite Discussed  
The Past Matters**

He pounded on the door like the mad man he was being. The feed backs are taking its toll on him. He didn't expect people to actually want that part of the story, not that he hated it, but deep inside, he just wanted it to himself.

"What the hell? Luke?" Nathan was the one who opened the door. He seemed to have just finished his jog because his shirt was soaked in sweat.

"Can I talk to you?" He's pretty agitated, and he feels like he really needs to talk about it or he'll lose it.

"Is this about Peyton?" His eyebrows furrow, and it surprises him because Lucas shakes his head.

"No, not really." He replies as he let himself in, then seeing if Haley was around. "Where's Haley?" He asks.

"She took Jamie to school." He says then continued. "I think she's meeting up with Brooke." He added.

He's glad to know Haley's not around, yet hearing Brooke's name disturbed him again. At first he thought it was just a dream, and he's dreamt about it before, but then when it came to him every night, two weeks in a row, he thought he needs to talk about it.

"I need to tell you something, and don't freak out, okay?" He warns him first as he started pacing around their living room.

"Please don't tell me you cheated on Peyton…" Nathan says but Lucas continues on pacing. When he didn't say anything, Nathan continued. "With Brooke? Lucas!" He hissed, close to believing he's right.

"God Nathan! No! I'd never do that to Brooke!" It was a slip of the tongue, he really meant to say Peyton, but he's just so disoriented.

"You mean Peyton. What the hell Lucas? Are you on something?" Nathan asks, noticing the dark circles that are starting to form just below his eyes.

"What? No! I just…I'm having this dreams…" He started and he himself isn't sure if he's about to tell Nathan this.

"Okay? Do I really need to hear about your dreams? Seriously? What is this about?" He pressed once again. This obviously disturbs him because it's not normal for Lucas to pound on his door in the morning and having him talk about his dreams.

"The producer, well, he wants to turn the book into a movie, but he just wants half of it." He tries to explain, living one small detail behind.

"Oh. That's hard. I can't imagine how Brooke would react." Nathan almost laughed his head off. Explaining something like that would be hard. No wonder it has his brother on the edge.

"That's just it Nate. He only wants _Brooke'_s story." He says and Nathan had to stop himself from laughing.

-

"Have you talked to Peyton lately?" Haley asks as she looked around the store for some clothes. Apparently, her and Brooke decided to go shopping.

"Just the other day. I think she's keeping something from me, do you know anything?" She turns to Haley as she eyes a black dress.

"No, she's been really quiet when I'm at her office." Haley replied, also thinking about what could possibly be wrong with the blonde.

She then heard Brooke squeal. "Oh my God! I know why! I know why!" She says excitedly, and if it what she's thinking happens to Haley anytime soon, she'd definitely be jumping, but she's not.

"Ok, crazy girl, what crazy idea do you have?" Haley placed back the dress she's looking on to focus on the brunette.

"P. Sawyer's pregnant! It's got to be that or something really, really dark is bothering her, and it can't be the latter." She concludes and Haley's face turns into a bright smile.

"Ok, ok. That really makes me happy too, but let's not get ahead of ourselves, ok? Why don't we just go to her office after we shop?" She suggests and Brooke agrees, but still insists she's right.

-

"I can't believe people are more interested in it than the other half." Lucas told Nathan as they both looked at the computer screen which displayed the feedbacks.

"Seriously Luke? I don't mean this in a bad way, but you obviously had more fun when you were with Brooke." Nathan laughs it off and continued reading some of the comments.

"Hey, Peyton and I have fun too you know." He says defensively, and then wonders when was the last time they did. His house had been awfully silent during the past two weeks.

"Check this out." Nathan says then started reading a comment. "It'll be nice to watch how the romance of Brooke Davis and Lucas really was. It appeared as kind of a back story in the book, but I think the Lucas Scott in the book owes Brooke so much for his relationship with Peyton." After reading it, Lucas had to heave a heavy sigh.

"I've read that one, and the others that followed. Pretty much they think I owe Brooke everything that I have with Peyton." He says, as if he refuses to believe it.

"Isn't that really the case?" Nathan had to stifle a laugh. His next words completely surprised Lucas. "Didn't Brooke let you go in high school so you can be with Peyton?"

He tried to show the least emotion as possible, but he could only hold himself back so much. "Brooke broke up with me!" He says, his voice louder than it should be.

"Yeah, because Peyton told her she loves you." Nathan almost laughed. He's finding it funny that Lucas thinks he doesn't know about his relationship with Brooke.

"After she broke up with me." He says quite bitterly.

"No. Before she broke up with you." Nathan's words echoed slowly inside his head. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"How do you know this?" He asks. Suddenly, he doubts his whole relationship with Peyton, like it was all a lie.

"Because Brooke told me." Nathan spoke slowly, obvious that he's unsure if he should continue. Before he knows it, Lucas walked out of his house and slammed the door behind him. "Oh crap."

-

"Hello? Lucas?" She picked up, cocking an eyebrow towards Haley. She hadn't been expecting a call from him.

"Where are you?" He demanded. His tone a lot louder than usual.

"Um, I'm with Haley." She answers carefully then continued. "What's going on?" She asks, finding it all confusing, especially the tone of his voice.

"I need to talk to you. It's important." He says with such urgency.

"Meet me at the store in 20." She says and then hung up. Being the good friend that she is, she agreed without knowing what it's about.

"What was that?" Haley asked, looking quizzically at the brunette, shopping bags in both of her hands.

"That was Lucas." Brooke answers, picking up her own bags. "And something, is up!" She tells Haley with curiosity.

"What?" Haley asks.

"I don't know." Brooke replies with a clueless look while she shook her head. "He just told me he needs to talk to me and that it's important. Want to come?" She offers but Haley had to shake her head.

"I actually still have stuff to do, so…" Haley's voice trailed off. She had to smile when she saw the brunette smiling cheekily at her.

"That's okay. I'll go ahead then." She replies in her usual raspy voice, then opening the door to her car and loading the bags inside.

"Bye. Tell me about it later!" Haley says before she walks away. With that, Brooke drove away. Her phone then rang.

"Nate?"

"Hales! Is Brooke with you?" He asks, quite urgent to know the answer.

"Not anymore. Why?" She asks, curious about the alarmed voice her husband has.

"I just told Lucas that Brooke broke up with him because of Peyton." Nathan came clean and it takes Haley a while before she answers.

"That was years ago." She stifles a laugh, unaware of how grave the situation is. "He didn't know?" She had to ask.

"Apparently not. He stormed out of here like a mad cow." Nathan says, and with that Haley can only say, "Oh crap."

-

"Lucas! What happened?!" She asked immediately after she saw him enter the store. He looks upset. She definitely noticed that.

"How could you lie to me!" He exploded, not knowing how to handle the situation anymore.

"Whoa. Slow down. What are you talking about?" She has to ask and had to stifle a laugh. She doesn't know what's happening and Lucas blowing up on her just like that is slightly funny.

"You said…you said you didn't miss me anymore! I loved you Brooke! How could you doubt that!" He demanded, and still, Brooke had no inkling of what he's talking about.

"Is this about the book? Coz I'm really lost Lucas…" Her features start to turn serious. What is he so mad about?

"I asked you! I asked you if it was about Peyton, and you said, you said no." He began to pace around her shop, running a hand constantly through his hair. "You said you stopped missing me!" He shouted.

That's when it hit her what he's talking about. She wanted to laugh, but an ache in her heart stopped her from doing so. "Luke, that was four years ago!" She argued.

"That doesn't make it okay! How could you make that decision for me?!" He says, and he demands an answer from her.

She's calm, although she's barely holding it together already. "Because I was right." She smiled cheekily at him. "You went back to Peyton, didn't you?"

Hearing her say those words just angered him more. "Peyton and I didn't get together until the state championship. Even then, you pushed me to her!" He reasons and she almost snaps, but still, she doesn't.

"I really don't want to rehash the past Luke. It doesn't matter anymore." She says in the least angry voice that she could come up with. She really doesn't want them to fight.

"Yes it does! It matters to me!" He shouts and that's when something finally snaps.

"No it doesn't! Because look at where we are now. Four years later, you've written a book about her and marrying her, and I'm only the one making her dress!" She doesn't know where that came from. It's like everything she's been holding in about their relationship was summed up with those words.

"Brooke…I…" He couldn't find the words as he saw her eyes. Tears were threatening to fall. He saw he shake her head, refusing to meet his eyes.

"Don't apologize." She says, and he doesn't. "Just leave." She adds, and he does.

-

He found himself seated on a bar at Tric. Luckily, Julian had told him he'd call tomorrow and not today. Owen was the bartender for the night. Somehow, just looking at the guy angered him. He's way past the number of shots he could handle.

"Lucas man, I think you should call it a night," Owen suggests, only thinking about Lucas' sake.

"Shut up, and do your job." He slurred, downing another shot of vodka, then asking for a refill again. Not wanting to cause any trouble, Owen did as he was told.

"Hey Nate. You're brother's here and he's planning on ridding me of all my alcohol." Owen says onto his phone as he watched Lucas in the corner of his eye.

Without any second thoughts, Nathan grabbed his coat. "Look out for him for me. I'm on my way." He says then hangs up.

"What was that?" Haley asks confused as to why Nathan suddenly decided to get up on such late hours.

"Lucas is drowning himself in alcohol." He says, then kissing Haley's forehead. With that, he was gone.

-

"I told you to shut up and do your job!" He slurred to Owen once again. He could barely stand on his own,

"Look man, I'm just looking out for you." Owen tries to explain, yet he knows better when it comes to drunk men.

"No one's asking you to." Lucas says, demanding another refill.

"Okay." Owen replies, then refilled Lucas' glass. He really doesn't want trouble.

"And you stay away from Brooke! You don't deserve her!" Lucas shouted at Owen, who didn't seem to pleased with his words.

"And you do? Look, I don't want trouble, so why don't you just shut up until your brother gets here." He's more than willing to give him a piece of his mind already, but he holds himself back because he owes Nathan.

"You bastard!" Lucas slurred, and the next thing Owen knows was that Lucas' fist collided with his jaw. That's when Nathan finally arrived.

"Break it off! Break it off! Jesus!" He says as he try to break the two apart.

"He started it!" Owen pointed as he nursed his bloody lip, glaring furiously at Lucas.

"I'm so sorry man…" Nathan says as he dragged his brother away, who's still trying to get another punch to Owen.

"Whatever man. Just get him out of here." He says, and then he vanishes into the crowd.

-

"Oh my God. Nate, what happened?" Peyton asked as she opened the door to Nathan who carried his brother on one shoulder. His lips still bleeding.

"He's just upset." Nathan says as he walked Lucas into the house, putting him down on the couch.

"Upset? About what?" Peyton started to panic. She'd been so paranoid since she found out Julian was the producer, and now, seeing Lucas drunk with a matching wounded lip just made things worse.

"He just found out something."Nathan explained and when he saw Peyton's questioning eyes, he continued. "I know you want to know but I really don't think it's my place to tell. Why don't you just talk to him about it tomorrow?" He suggests, smiling cheekily at Peyton.

The blonde nodded as she let Nathan out of the door. In that moment, Peyton Sawyer felt her whole world crash. She knew liars often got caught. She just didn't think she'd get caught now.

-

Thanks for reading! If you have time, feel free to drop me a review. :)  
Thanks to all those who read last chapter, and of course to those who reviewed.

**Princesakarlita411** – Peyton is always annoying! Lol. Thanks for reviewing. I'm glad you liked the idea of Nathan being Dracula.

**theduckone**– I'm thinking that too. Maybe the movie should only feature until Brucas' break up, which happened because of Peyton! Grrr!

**miralinda **– Thanks for reviewing! :) I'll update as often as I can. :)

**b r u c a s . b r a c h e l**– You're welcome. To answer your question, this fic is going to be a…secret! Just tune in, and everything will be clear eventually. But you know me, I've always loved Brucas. :) Your name still doesn't want to appear without the spaces. So weird. =P

**etfanalltheway** – I love them too. We'll see on how things turn out. :) Like I said, I've always loved Brucas. :)

**Kajal** – I think so too. I think people should know that what happened between Brooke and Lucas is a big part of how the story went on. Mark shouldn't have treated the Brucas story as if it never happened! I so hate him for that.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** I haven't watched the latest episode, so I really don't know what Lucas' reaction is. But here's my version anyway. Thank you's are at the bottom. Just reposting. Nothing new. :)

**The Other Half: Never Quite Discussed  
Surprise, Surprise**!

"Hello?" She answered the phone as it went off madly. It had been going off for quite a while now. Out of curiosity, she picked it up.

"Hey baby." The voice on the other end of the line said. It sounded surprised, and teasing. "I didn't expect you to answer my call." She'd remember that voice anywhere. She hates it so much that she couldn't forget about it.

"Why are you calling Lucas?" She asks.

"I'm making his book into a movie, or have you forgotten about that too?" Julian says letting Peyton hear his evil laughs.

"Screw you!" She cussed and then hung up. She's already having a bad day as it is and she really doesn't need him to add to it.

"What was that?" Lucas who stood behind her, quite surprised asked. He looks upset. She then recalls about what Nathan told her.

"Lucas, baby, you need to let me explain okay?" She says, and she starts to panic. _What goes around really comes around._

"Why? So you can feed me more of your lies Peyton?" He replies, his voice rising every second that passed.

"I didn't mean for it to happen! The next thing I know, I was naked in bed with him!" Her tears started to fall as she inched closer to him, but as she took one step forward, he made two steps back.

"What?!" He hadn't expected to find out about that. Hell, he hadn't thought that something like that happened.

"We just broke up Luke. I was so lost…and then Julian came and it happened…" Her voice trailed off, wanting him to say something. "He was there for me and I had no choice!"

"Julian?" He started to pace around. "The movie producer?" He asks, and when Peyton started to cry some more, he took it as a yes. "But you met him and you acted like you don't know him!" He says, suddenly feeling stupid. He finds it hard to believe that what she's telling him is even half of what really happened.

"I know…I should've told you Luke, but it was in the past, it doesn't matter anymore." She argues. Unfortunately, she didn't know that to Lucas, the past matters, a lot.

"You know what? I don't want to hear it." He says, and he's sure he sees a glint of hope in her eyes, which slowly vanished when he spoke his next words. "I want you out of here when I get back."

"Lucas, please! Please Luke! We didn't mean for it to happen." She begged and she hugged him, but he only pushed her back.

"Now I know how Brooke felt when we did what we did to her in high school. The sad part is, Julian isn't even my _best friend_." He spat and it only caused Peyton to cry more.

"We were broken up! You can't do this Luke! We're getting married! _Please_, we can fix this." She begs once more, but none of her words seem to reach him.

"I guess our wedding isn't meant to happen. We're _not meant to be_ like everyone says. We're just a _fucking lie_." He spats angrily at her. Seeing her on her knees doesn't even trigger a feeling of pity. "And you know what? I wasn't even talking about you sleeping with Julian." He adds, and her eyes grew bigger.

"No! You're only saying that because you're mad right now. _Please_, we have to talk Lucas." She says once more, failing to meet his eyes this time.

He scoffs. He couldn't believe she thinks he's only capable of saying that when he's mad. "I should be sorry, but I'm not. _No wedding is happening._ I don't want to find you here when I get back." He says and he storms out of his own house slamming the door as he did so.

-

"Have you reached Brooke yet?" Nathan asked Haley who is still on her phone waiting for someone to pick up on the other end of the line.

"No." She replies when she ends the call. "Her phone just keeps on ringing, maybe I should check on her." She says, growing worried of the brunette.

"Lucas isn't picking up either." Nathan says as he too ended the call he's making. "What do you think happened yesterday?" He asks.

"Most likely than not, Lucas tried to rehash the past and the two of them got into a fight." Haley concluded, and Nathan could only nod in agreement. That's something that's not impossible to happen between Brooke and Lucas.

"I tried Peyton's cell and she's not answering either." Nathan says and Haley had to shake her head. Boy, if they only knew what happened.

They hear a knock on their front door, both hoping it's either Lucas or Brooke. "Peyton?" Nathan was surprised to see her there, he's even more surprised to see her crying. "Haley! A little help here!" He called out as he dragged in Peyton's things and let the blonde in.

"What the – Peyt? What happened?" Haley rushed to her side. She hadn't been expecting to see her, much less see her crying.

"Lucas…angry…he…engagement…" She said in between sobs, but Haley could only understand so much.

"Honey, you need to calm down." She says, running a hand through the blonde's back. "Calm down first, okay? Then you can tell me what happened." She adds, as she motioned for Nathan to call Lucas.

-

Sure he was so drunk last night that Nathan had to get him home. That doesn't mean he's not aware of what happened, that he didn't know he said some things and punched Owen in the process, because he does.

He'd just been to her house in an attempt to redeem himself, but there was no luck. It was either she's really out or she's just too mad to open the door for him. He thinks it's the latter. So for now, he leaves, coming up with a better plan. He'll just keep calling her.

"Hi Brooke, it's Lucas…again. I'm pretty sure I'm filling up your voicemail. Please---"

That must've been his 20th message or so, but like the ones that came before it, she deleted it before she heard its end. Everyone's been calling her, Nathan, Haley, Lucas, even Peyton. She guesses they all know about what happened now. It appears too that all of her friends can't get the hint that she doesn't want to talk right now.

When she hears another knock on the door, she snaps and rushes to it. She decides to tell off whoever it is, because she's mad and she wants to be alone. She swung the door open, more than ready to blow out all her anger when she sees the last person she expects to see on the other side.

"Hi." He greets with an awkward smile. A bit flushed, maybe due to Brooke's angry glare. She after all, hasn't really forgiven him.

"What are you doing here?" She asks, demanding an answer right away. When nothing came, she slams to door to his face but he holds it back.

"Wait, wait." He says, hoping she'd face him again.

"What do you want Owen?" She's more pissed this time.

"Okay." He says, letting out a heavy sigh, as if trying to draw out all the courage that he can muster. "Last night, someone told me I don't deserve you, and maybe he's right. Maybe I don't. But I'll prove to you that I'm worth another chance." He finishes, waiting for her to say something.

"I don't fall for speeches anymore." She says bitterly, about to turn away when she sees him smile.

"Good, because this is a first for me." He says with a goofy smile. "What's under all the clothes, Brooke Davis?" He says with his signature tone. Without letting her speak another word, he took off.

-

"He _what_?!" To say Haley was surprised would be an understatement. Her eyes grew big. She's so surprised, she jumped to her seat.

"Please don't make me say it again Hales." Peyton mumbled. She had just stopped crying, and is now starting again. She was yet to tell them about the reason why Lucas did so.

"But why would he do _that_? It's something that happened in the past!" Haley marveled. She herself is beginning to wonder. Haley's words alarmed Peyton. Do they know about Julian? Or do they know about what Lucas knows?

They all looked at each other awkwardly, when they hear the voice of the person they least expect to see, at least not when Peyton is still in their house.

"Nate!" Lucas' voice called out again. To their horror, he sees to be approaching the living room.

"It's okay." Peyton bravely says, even though she wanted to hide herself behind the couch just so he wouldn't see her.

"Hey…" His voice trailed off when he realized that Peyton is with Nathan and Haley. Suddenly, they all feel the tension that's starting to build up. "You know what? I'll just go back later." He says and leaves.

When Lucas was gone, probably, almost out of their door, Nathan turns to Haley and Peyton. "I'll talk to him." He says, and then runs after his brother.

"Lucas!" Nathan called out. Fortunately, his brother stopped and faced him. "What the hell was that?"

"I'm just trying to lessen the arguments. Believe me, I'm doing us all a favor." He laughs bitterly and started to walk away.

"By what? By breaking of _your_ engagement with Peyton? Just because what? Just because she told Brooke she's in love with you?" Nathan taunted. He knew very well not to play those cards, then again, he doesn't know everything. This caused Lucas to stop and face Nathan again.

Lucas scoffed. He can't believe he's hearing this. "Is that what she told you?" He shook his head. "Sure. I'm mad about _that_ too." He says with an irate laugh and once again, turned away.

"If not that, then what?" He's eager to know because he's finally able to come to terms with what everybody says that Lucas Scott and Peyton Sawyer are meant to be. Even though what he and Haley truly believe is far from that.

Lucas fell silent. He could care less if Nathan found out about it. "Just ask her, I really don't want to talk about _it_." His eyes refusing to meet his brother's.

"So this ends your _epic_ love story? This is how it ends? You're supposed to be_ in love_ with her! That doesn't just go away, and you know it." Nathan told him and somehow he's not affected by what he's saying. Right now, he could careless about love. What he feels for Peyton Sawyer right now? It's nowhere near that feeling.

He walks away, not knowing if he should tell Nathan what he thinks. Should he tell him that after finding out the answer to the question that continued to plague his mind until yesterday, all his supposedly nauseating feelings for Peyton Sawyer vanished into thin air? Was that even believable?

From a few steps away, he hears Nathan shout. "You can't run forever Luke. You're going to have to face this sooner or later." He could only shake his head. So much for hoping to take Jamie with him…

-

She thinks all of her friends got tired of dialing her number, well except for Lucas who's still calling her. If ever Nathan, Haley or Peyton called, she might answer, but not if it's Lucas. She's in a slightly better mood now, because of Owen, even though she still refuses to admit that, Owen did cheer her up a little.

Her phone rings again, noting a total of 63 missed calls from him, 57 of which came with voice mails. She doesn't bother to answer one of his calls. But something happened that had her to reconsider.

Her voice mail started to play, "Hi, you've reach Brooke Davis, I can't answer the phone right now, so…leave a message."

She then next hears Lucas' voice, but it sounded nearer, louder than she expected. As near as outside her door. "Brooke! I'm sorry! I'm an ass! I'm sure you already know that, but please, can we talk?" Her voice mail beeped already, and she stopped hearing his voice too.

She was going to retreat back to her room, assuming the blonde probably left again and will be back later, when he heard him once again. "Brooke, I'm not leaving! So you better just come out now." He's still shouting, but she could imagine him laughing a little.

She approaches the door, and she hears him speak continuously. "Like I said, I'm an ass. Just please, let's talk." His voice begs as she leaned on her door to listen to him. His next words really made her open the door in an instant. If she wasn't leaning to it, she might not have heard of it. "I broke off the engagement with Peyton."

"You what?!" She says in a surprised, angry tone that caused him to stumble back. He's not sure if he's surprised with her reaction or just really happy, because he finds it a little funny. If he didn't hold himself back, he might've even flashed her a smile.

Suddenly, he remembers about the movie. Boy, he's got a lot of explaining to do. Come to think of it, Julian hasn't called him yet. Then again, he's thankful that he hasn't. He wouldn't know what to say to him.

-

Okay. There's your update. Now, if you only tell me what you think, I might get one up again. Lol. But really, I'd love to hear from you guys. It keeps me motivated.

Thanks to those who read last chapter, those who favorite this and to those who put it on their alert list.

**PeterPanTinkerBell27 **– What's up with Peyton? Well…I haven't really gotten to that yet. :)

**Kaja**l – What goes around, comes around! I used that, got the idea from you though. So thanks. Peyton and dumb in a sentence! Perfect! Lol. I'll _try_ to stop bashing her now.

**bjames238** – I'm glad there's still an element of surprise. Well, you'll just have to wait and see..

**LadyB25** – You love Leyton? Okay, I'm fine with that, but please don't be mad when I screw with them, because I'm making it clear, I hate Leyton! Lol. But anyways, thanks for reviewing. As for what really happened between Julian and Peyton, you'll have to tune in for next chapter.

**theduckone** – thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I love that idea too! It's Peyton's turn to get cut out! Lol (even if it's just in this fic). You were right, Peyton did spill more of her lies! She's a lying liar who lies! Hahaha.

**othfan326 –** It went that way because I want Peyton to spill more of her *evil laugh* secrets. I think Brooke's part of the story should really be given focus on the show even just a little, compared to what they are currently doing! I'm hope you're happy with the update. Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!

**CMM 4EVER –** Puketon! Lol. I'll use try to use that in reference to her one time. I'm seriously wishing for that too, but a wish is just a wish, so, it never happens. But whatever! Lol. I'm making it happen, even if it's just in this fic. Haha.

**Princesakarlita411** – Yeah, I wished he'd find out about it in the real OTH, but like what the others said, it's never gonna happen. :( Anyway, what can you say about Lucas and Peyton's 'talk?' Jealous Lucas? Maybe… :)

**b r u c a s . b r a c h e l **– I honestly don't know what is it with your name! hehe. He should be! He's been looking for that answer for the last four years! (at least in this fic. Lol.) Leyton is a lie! Haha. It's like you read my mind and saw their whole fight coming already! I wish that could happen for real too. :(

**cRaZyGuRl093** – He isn't happy alright! Peyton got what she deserves! Lol. I still don't like her. Lol.

**Iz-Belle91** – I'm glad you're liking it. I hope you keep reading. Looking forward to what you have to say next chapter. :)


	5. Chapter 5

**The Other Half: Never Quite Discussed  
****Fight! Fight! Kiss?**

They say the only thing nice about a hang over is _when your head aches more than your heart_. But for Lucas Scott, that isn't even the case. Two days ago he had a fiancée, one he was ready to marry, and that was until he found out about her secrets. He should've been preparing for his wedding scheduled a week from now but instead he's half passed out, on his bed, the smell of alcohol all over his body, and with a splitting head hang over. Come to think of it, he doesn't even remember how he got home.

Exactly this same time, two days ago, he had Brooke too, but that was until he blew up on her, and it went downhill from there. Now, he doesn't know if his books will ever be turned into a movie. Just how exactly did that happen? Well…

_24 hours earlier…_

"Are you insane?!" She yelled to him once more, causing him to take a step back. She too was already out of her door.

"I didn't come here to talk about that." He says defensively, trying to shift the conversation to a new one.

"You know what, screw you! All you ever do is hurt the people who care about you!" She says as she poked him on the chest. She really didn't know where those words came from. Maybe she's just so angry with the picture of Peyton crying again because of Lucas, because God knows she's been with the blonde long enough to know that it's depressing.

"Brooke, please. Just listen to me first!" He yells back, but she's already slammed the door into his face. He pounds on it, and to his surprise, it opens again. Brooke steps out, keys in hand. With that, he was left alone.

-

"Come on P. Sawyer. Pick up. Pick up." She says as she had one hand on the wheel, and the other holding her phone onto her ear. Unfortunately, no one answered. She next dialed Haley's house.

"Hello?" A little person's voice answered, and Brooke couldn't help at the picture of Jamie holding the phone onto his ear.

"Hey Jamie, it's your Aunt Brooke. Can I talk to your mom?" She says sweetly to him.

"Momma! Aunt Brooke's on the phone!" She heard Jamie yell and she smiled.

"What have you been up to? Are you being a good boy?" She asks when Haley is yet to get to the phone.

"Uh-huh. Daddy told me to stay in my room because the adults are talking. I really don't know what that means. I just went to the kitchen to get some food for Chester when you called." He shares and Brooke couldn't help but think about the adults talking. "Momma's here now. I'll see you later." He says, and then hands over the phone to Haley.

"Brooke! Where have you been! I've been calling, and calling you all day and you're not picking up!" Haley hadn't even let the brunette speak, instead she ranted on how Brooke had failed to answers her calls, all of them.

"Haley! Jesus. Hold it together! I'll answer all your questions later, right now, I need to know if Peyton called you." She says, truly worried about the blonde. The last time this happened, P. Sawyer was a complete mess, and there was no wedding then. She could only imagine the damage now.

"She's here." Haley immediately answered, shifting her gaze to the still crying blonde inside the living room.

"I'm on my way." Brooke simply says and hangs up. You can really count on Lucas Scott to mess everything up.

"Brooke's on her way." Haley told Nathan who just walked in on the kitchen as if asking who it was that she was talking to. He nodded and then looked back to Peyton.

"Lucas is mad about something else. But he didn't tell me." Nathan says and Haley could only wonder what it is, and how grave it is that he'd call off his wedding with Peyton.

"Let's just be here for Peyton. We'll deal with Lucas later." She says as she and Nathan went back to the living room, to Peyton.

-

He really didn't know what to feel anymore. Sure, he's mad at Peyton, for the lies, yet he knows Nathan is right too. He does love her, just, not right now, because all those feelings are currently replaced by anger and confusion.

Then there was his dream. He's not able to talk about it with someone yet. He was hoping to share it with Nathan, but he didn't seem to want to hear about his dreams at the time. To have dreamt about it two weeks ago was one thing, to dream about it for two weeks straight is another. He really doesn't know what to make of it.

"Well, well, if it isn't Coach Scott." Skills who just arrived at the River court greeted. He couldn't manage to force a smile, Instead he just nods towards him. "Trouble in paradise?" He jokes referring to the blonde's burst lip.

He just shakes his head, and asks him to hand him the ball, and Skills does. When he takes a shot, it doesn't go in. Skills catches the ball and looks at him quizzically. "You know you're one of my best friends right?" He says and Lucas could only nod. "and you can tell me anything, right?" and he nods once more. "So?"

But he doesn't answer. Instead, he grabs the ball from Skills, he dribbles and attempts a lay up, a lousy one at that, and even then, the ball didn't went in. "It didn't go in Dawg. You know you have to tell me."

Finally, he nods. He remembers back, when they were kids. Skills would ask him secrets, and he'd only tell if his shot misses. That rarely happened then. He's thankful though, because back then, when he couldn't talk to Haley about guy things, he had Skills.

"I broke it off with Peyton." He says simply and he could only see his friend's eyes almost pop out.

"You know I'm not one to pass judgment right? But man, have you lost your mind?!" Skills says as he stood directly in front of the blonde.

"I just found out some things, and I really didn't know how to handle it. I was so angry that I called off the wedding." He shares, as he dribbled the ball. It's a lot easier to tell Skills than tell Nathan. He doesn't know why.

"Dawg, you are screwed! She finally said yes and you go call it off. You're insane. When did this happen?" He asks, and if there were other people there, they must've laughed at his friend's words already, hell, he almost does.

"Just this morning." He's a torn up with what he's currently feeling. He's angry, that's a given, but he couldn't simply ignore that other feeling he's having, like part of him is glad his relationship with the blonde got screwed over.

"Well what are you doing here? Do you love her?" Skills asks, but no answer comes. He take it as his cue to speak again. "Lucas, man, you know I'm not a speech guy, but you are the only one who can save the rest from all this pain and hate."

"What?" He's a little offended by what his friend had said, but he also think he couldn't really hold it against him.

"Who do you want standing next to you? You know, when your dreams come true." Skills asks, recalling a scene that happened in the past in the same court.

"What are you doing?" He asks, but Skills just makes eyes at him, urging him to answer his question. Forced, he said "Yes."

"Are you sure? Because last time, you answered, it was _Brooke_, then you ended up being with Peyton." Skills muses, then taking a shot.

"Skills."

"I'm serious dawg. You have to stop chasing girls left and right." His friend says as he went to get the ball.

"I'm not." He argues, and somehow, he thinks Skills doesn't really believe what he's saying.

"I know that, but it doesn't look like it." His friend squints at him. "If P. Sawyer's really the one, then go make things right with her." He doesn't answer, instead he just walks away. It makes him want to think things through. Is Peyton Sawyer really the one for him?

-

"Peyton!" Brooke called out as she let herself in, not even managing to ring the door bell.

"Doesn't anybody ring the door bell anymore?" She's greeted by Nathan who looked surprised to find the brunette there already.

"I would, but the door's open. Where's Peyton?" She asks when she doesn't see the blonde in the living room.

"She's upstairs with Haley. How did you get here so fast?" Nathan asked, still amazed at how the brunette comes through when it was for her friends.

"I made my SUV fly." She replies, and winked at Nathan. "How bad is the damage?" She asks, before going up the stairs.

"I really don't know. Haley said she'll try to talk to her first." Nathan shook his head, disappointed with what's happening to their lives again. "As bad as calling off the wedding" He added.

"So it's true." Brooke marveled. She really didn't think it was true until Nathan confirmed it. "God, you're brother could be the biggest ass sometimes!" She says, and then rushed upstairs.

She lightly knocked on the door. In such a short time, she's managed to push back her own problems and decided to be there for her friend. "Peyton? Haley?" She calls out when no one answered the door.

When she turned the knob, the door opened, and that's when she saw how red the blonde's eyes are. "Oh God." She mutters under her breath and rushes to the blonde. "It's going to be okay." She says as Haley watched and smiled to her.

-

When he heard a knock on his door, he wondered who it could possibly be. He wasn't exactly waiting for someone. He opened it and to his surprise, it was the blonde writer on the other side. "Hey, Lucas. What's up?" He asks, managing to smile to the blonde.

He didn't think what happened next would really happened, but it did. Lucas' fist connected with the bridge of his nose. The next thing Julian knew, he's got a bleeding nose. "What the fuck man?!" He cursed and scurried back to his apartment.

"Okay." Lucas says as he shook his hand. That actually felt pretty good, but that doesn't mean he's forgiven Peyton for sleeping with him. Although, that's the only part he's heard – that she slept with him.

He then leaves before Julian can come out to take a swing at him. What a coward. Yeah, that's what he thinks he is. So when he can't think of anything else, he decides to head to the one place he think will help him forget.

-

"Jesus P. Sawyer. Now I don't know what to say anymore!" She says. She's managed to slightly lighten the mood, but when she heard about what Peyton told Lucas, she's not one to judge.

"I was really paranoid and Nathan said he found out something that made him upset. I though that was it." The blonde replied and Haley remained speechless. She's a little undecided if she should be mad about it too.

"About that, who told him again?" Brooke turned to Haley as Peyton looked at them both blankly. When Haley denied it, it only meant Nathan had a slip.

"You know what he's mad about?" Peyton asked, eager to know what had Lucas upset in the first place.

"He kind of found out about your love confession for him to me during high school…" Brooke's voice drifted off, unsure if it was really the best time to tell the blonde.

"Oh." It was Peyton's only reaction as Brooke eyed her sympathetically. Haley on the other hand had other things in mind.

"So you dated him when you and Lucas broke up. Were you in love with him?" Haley asks, and the blonde's lack of a direct answer only confirmed that she was.

"Hales! They were broken up! It's not like she cheated on him with Julian!" Brooke argued, not aware of what her word could open.

"Yeah, like how you slept with Nathan when he and Peyton were broken up right?" Haley spat back. She never really forgot about that tape, and her words are proof of that.

"Stop! Stop it. I don't want us to fight too." Peyton says, managing to stop Brooke from answering back. It was then too that Haley realized she shouldn't have said what she said.

"You know what, I'll talk to Lucas for you. He wants my forgiveness." Brooke says, disappointed of how her day is unfolding. Peyton tells her not to leave, but she refuses to stay, and Haley, she's still feeling stupid about saying what she said.

"Brooke…" Haley's voice drifts off, only catching a glare from the brunette.

"Save it. Just…I really didn't think you'd still be bitter about that until now. I know you're just making sure you have Lucas' back, whatever."

"Brooke…"

"No, he's being a hypocrite if he's mad at Peyton for trying to be happy. Damn it, he almost married Lindsey." She finished and leaves the door. Now, that really didn't turn out well.

-

"I didn't expect to see you here tonight." His smile is goofy, and even though she's glaring at him he could help but smile from ear to ear.

"Whatever. I'm just looking for Lucas." She's not one to engage into flirting right now. Not after what Haley said, not after what she found out about Peyton's problem and definitely not after Lucas storming into her store and shouting at her.

"Oh." It was his initial reaction. Trying to hide his disappointment, he puts of a smug face. "He's right at the end of the bar." He says then point to Lucas who looks like he's past the number of shots he can handle again.

She could say she isn't worried about him, because she is. Eyeing Owen and glaring at him (again), Brooke walked towards Lucas. "Lucas! What are you doing?" She asks, having to yell because of the loud sound playing.

He looks at her and he slurs. "My life…fucked…I…loser." Brooke couldn't really understand it anymore. She knows just about a glass or two more and Tric will have a passed out Scott, and she doesn't want that.

"Okay. I'll just shout at you tomorrow. How about you let me take you home now." She says as she hooked one of his arms around her, and tried to carry him. To her surprise, he didn't really fell much of his weight, she wondered why, and that's when she saw him.

"Did you really think you can carry him?" Owen rolls his eyes at her, and quite frankly, she's a little impressed. Lucas is finally seated on the passenger seat.

"Thanks, Owen." She says in her raspy voice, and Owen only nods.

"You'll just have to manage to carry him in later." He says and she only rolls her eyes. That's very true indeed.

After much effort, and a couple of time of almost falling, Brooke finally managed to drag Lucas up to the door. "Okay, where are your keys?" She talked to herself as she reached in to his pocket to see if they were there.

"There you are!" She says when she found them. "You so owe me a lot Lucas Scott." She says when they finally got in. She hears him slur words but she could hardly understand them.

"Okay. Good luck with that hangover tomorrow." She says as she huffed and tried to catch her breath about to leave already, when he grabs her hand and pulls her to him.

"Lucas—" She tries to argue, but what happens next completely surprises her. His lips were on hers. She can smell the alcohol from his breath, and everything went in slow motion for her.

She closed her eyes, she wanted to cry right at that moment, knowing he'll never remember about it in the morning, or maybe that's the good part. She responded to the kiss, but thinking about how stupid it is, she pushes him away.

"Brooke…" She heard him call out her name, or was that just her imagination. The next thing she knows, he's passed out. She immediately rushes outside his house. She knew she shouldn't have taken him home by herself. She should've asked Owen to come with her. She sped off on the streets. She didn't know what to do anymore.

Suddenly, as he was left to recall what happened last night, he remembered how he got home, rather who brought him home.

A/N: I know, this one took so long. School's just been murdering me with lots of paper and well, you know how that is. Anyway, like always, please review! :)

Btw, I haven't checked this for grammatical errors yet…so…yeah. :D

**Thanks go to:**

Princesakarlita411  
othfan326  
theduckone  
littlemissbroody  
miralinda  
Iz-Belle91  
Sophia-Chad  
brucas224  
series addict  
hdglass  
rosseyanna

I **love**, _love_, **love,** _love_ you guys! Really, I mean it! :) I'll leave you guys personal notes next chapter. I'm just really eager to put this one up. :) I hope you send me your thoughts. :D


End file.
